profile_database_version_20fandomcom-20200215-history
Sabo
Sabo (サボ, Sabo), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the J-Stars' One Piece series created by Eiichiro Oda. He is the Revolutionary Army's chief of staff, recognized as the "No. 2" of the entire organization, ranking directly under Monkey D. Dragon himself. Next to being the sworn brother of Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace, he is of noble descent, the son of Outlook III and Didit, as well as via his parents the adoptive brother of Sterry, the current king of the Goa Kingdom, whom Sabo has never recognized as such. At a very young age years before the series' present, Sabo leaves his home and family to live alone in the kingdom's Gray Terminal, and he met and befriended Ace not long after. After he and Ace befriend Luffy, they exchange cups of sake and become "brothers" (similar to the initiation ritual in yakuza organizations). They also shared the dream to set out to sea as pirates and achieve freedom, Sabo initially planed at age 17. However, after having escaped his parents once more not long after they had caught him and taken him away from his adoptive brothers, Sabo had then already set sail on his own, but his boat was destroyed by a Celestial Dragon moments later. Having been believed to have died during this incident, Sabo had in truth survived due to Dragon saving him, and he thus joined the Revolutionaries, though he suffers from amnesia. At some point he joins the Revolutionary Army and becomes its chief of staff. He had lost most of his memories from that point forward. But after reading the newspaper and learning of Ace's death at Marineford he regained his memories back and, like Luffy, is devastated by his death. "I finally managed to get here, Ace. Look, our Luffy started to make his way to become the "King of the Pirates" again. That's our little brother!" :—Sabo, to Ace's grave. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Johnny Bosch (English), Tōru Furuya (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice Actor (young): Morgan Garrett (English), Junko Takeuchi (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Castilian Spanish), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance The Young Past Days Sabo was a ten year old boy at the time of Luffy's flashback, the same age as Ace at that time. He had round eyes, a missing tooth, and short curly blond hair. He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle. Before he entered into the Gray Terminal, he was seen with a gentle outfit with a white colored short-sleeved shirt and wearing blue colored shorts as usual. Pre-Timeskip Post-Timeskip As an adult, Sabo became taller and more muscular. He has matured greatly, with more pronounced facial symmetry and a scar he acquired over his left eye. This scar was inflicted when Saint Jalmack selfishly blew up the fishing boat Sabo used to set out to sea, leaving him with serious burns and critical injuries. He resembles Luffy enough to allow him to easily deceive opponents as perceptive as Diamante into thinking he was "Lucy" by simply wearing the same outfit, although Sabo is still taller than his younger brother. His hair has also grown noticeably longer since his youth, which he styled deliberately to cover up his eye scar. While participating in the final round at the Corrida Colosseum in Luffy's place, he wore Luffy's cape, fake beard, and viking style helmet. In addition, he wore shades to conceal his eyes. He also drew an X-shaped mark on his chest. Later, after the round, he returned to his original outfit, which resembles his old outfit from twelve years ago: a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, with a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots (said boots are shown in greater detail in Pirate Warriors 3, to be wrapped with buckles and with cloth bracings). He also wears a pair of brown gloves and the same top hat with goggles over the band. * Hair Color: Blond * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 10 (flashback debut), 22 (post timeskip) * Birthday: March 20th * Height: 100 cm (3’3½”; flashback), 187 cm (6'1½"; current) * Weight: Not Known * Bounty: 602,000,000 berries Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Sabo is devoted to his dreams to the point that he agreed with Ace that the two of them had to kill Luffy so that he could not tell anyone about their treasure, though neither Ace nor Sabo knew how to kill a person nor had any experience, implying some degree of innocence despite their profession. He is very ashamed of being a noble, and even stated that he wished that he had not been born as one. According to Luffy, Sabo is a nicer older brother than Ace. He acknowledged Luffy's powers, and even encouraged his improvement. He helped Ace and Luffy get along when they were fighting, thus being the nice, diplomatic one of the trio. Sabo's dream involves traveling around the world as a pirate. This is in order to write a book containing the story of everything he would see and every place he would visit during his journey. One of the reasons behind all this could be the "segregation" that envelopes so much of the Goa Kingdom, a thing that could easily stir a freedom-loving spirit like Sabo's to ask himself what the world was really like outside the walls of High Town, and outside the island itself. However, he was ready to cast aside his dream for the sake of his loved ones. Sabo was loyal to his friends and, in this case his two "brothers", to the point that he would give in to the demands of his father, becoming miserable and "alone" in order to save both Luffy and Ace. After reawakening his memories, Sabo did not leave the Revolutionary Army to resume his dream as a free-sailing pirate, as he seems to remain convicted to the Army's causes. Despite being the son of a noble, Sabo does not act like a stereotypical noble would act, nor does he consider himself to be a noble. He does not look down on the less fortunate nor does he put on airs about his status. This is in stark contrast to the rest of the citizens of noble birth in Goa Kingdom including his family, who see their status as more important than anything else and will do whatever it takes to raise their social standing or maintain their current status, as well as look down on anyone they consider to be inferior. Sabo rejects these values completely, and even went as far as to say that he feels ashamed of his status as a noble. This can be seen as the reason why he ran away from home and went to live in the Gray Terminal, forfeiting his noble heritage. Since a child becomes a full-fledged noble at the age of eighteen, Sabo intended to leave the Goa Kingdom at the age of seventeen, to escape the idea of being recognized as the thing he hated the most. He even refers to the nobles as "smelling worse than Trash Mountain, as they are people rotten to the core". At age 22, Sabo has retained much of his old personality, although he appears to have adapted many mannerisms from Luffy, including his brother's tendency to mispronounce the names of others. Moreover, his tendency to hang up the Den Den Mushi in the middle of a call rather annoys his comrades. He has also displayed an immensely fierce protective streak towards Luffy, to the point where he will disregard everything he is currently doing if he feels that Luffy is in any sort of danger, including his duties in the Revolutionary Army. This is largely contributed by Sabo's inability to save Ace from death before the timeskip, a fact that Sabo still regrets to this very day. This is ironic considering that Ace himself had gained a very similar protective-streak after Sabo's presumed death. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Outlook III (Father) * Didit (Mother) * Sterry (Adoptive Brother) Neutral Rivals Enemies * World Government Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Dragon's Fist :Main article: Dragon's Fist The Dragon's Fist (竜爪拳, Ryūsōken, literally meaning "Dragon Claw Fist"), is a fighting style Sabo has become a master of in his adulthood, which revolves around the use of grips, which he refers to as "claws". His grips are strong enough to break armor, great swords, artillery, and even skulls with ease and remaining unharmed. He claims that his fingers are like the claws of a dragon. He also uses Haki to increase the strength of his fingers. In contrast to Luffy, who readily chooses to target his adversary, Sabo seems to prefer destroying his opponent's weapon first before going head to head against them. This difference in battle approach was what allowed Diamante to notice that Lucy was not actually Luffy when Sabo came to fight in Luffy's place in the coliseum. =Techniques = The named techniques that are used by Sabo that involve the fighting style are as follows: * Gallery Devil Fruit :Main article: Flame-Flame Fruit The Flame-Flame Fruit (メラメラの実, Mera Mera no Mi, literally meaning "Fruit of the Flame-Flame"), a Logia-type Devil Fruit, which was The Flame-Flame Fruit (メラメラの実, Mera Mera no Mi, literally meaning "Fruit of the Flame-Flame"), a Logia-type Devil Fruit, which was eaten by Sabo, allows him to become the element of fire and control the flames from his body, making him a "Fire Human" (火人間, Hi Ningen). After eating the fruit, Sabo was instantly able to utilize it easily to the point of using Ace's signature technique, the "Fire Fist", which was strong enough to shatter the bottom floor of the Corrida Colosseum, exposing the underground facility. He did later show difficulty of controlling his fruit however, which is typically displayed by new Devil Fruit users. While facing against Issho's Marine platoon, Sabo has been shown imbuing his weapon with fire, showcasing that he quickly attained control of his Devil Fruit power. He also mentions that he still has not grown fully accustomed to his new ability just yet, since he still has a habit of dodging attacks, despite now being a Logia-user. =Techniques = The named techniques that are used by Sabo that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * Gallery Haki :Main article: Haki Armament Haki Sabo has shown incredible mastery of Armament Haki, which he can imbue into his arm or his pipe. His Armament Haki is strong enough to shatter Burgess's Haki infused right arm armor, as well as Diamante's sword. His mastery of Armament Hakiis superior to Bastille's, as shown when the Vice Admiral attempted to cut him down with Haki enhanced sword strikes; not only did Sabo manage to block his Same-kiri Bocho, he even managed to destroy the entire blade with relative ease. Observation Haki Sabo possesses the ability to use Observation Haki. He is highly skilled in the use of Observation Haki, as shown in the anime where he dodged multiple bullets that are fired at him. Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Typical Devil Fruit Weakness: Like all devil fruit users, Sabo can't swim as his powers will be nullified once he is submerged into water waist deep. He is also vulnerable to Sea-Prism Stone. * Magma: Mag-Mag Fruit is considered to be superior to Flame-Flame Fruit, which is magma. As magma is hotter than fire. Equipment Gadgets Weapons As a child, Sabo's preferred method of combat was stick fighting using metal pipes (as well as having slight traces of bo-staff styles). After the timeskip he continues to use a similar metal pipe, effectively battling against and defending himself from attacks by opponents as strong as Diamante, a top executive of the Don Quixote Pirates, and Burgess, the captain of the Blackbeard Pirates first ship. When used in conjunction with Armament Haki, Sabo was able to easily break Diamante's weapon. After obtaining the Flame-Flame Fruit, Sabo can ignite the two ends of his pipe. Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Bound as Brothers Running from a Disgusting City Synopsis ''Fairy One Piece Tail'' Joining the Revolutionary Army Dressrosa Saga Dressrosa Arc Four Emperor Saga From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc Zou Arc Whole Cake Island Arc Levely Arc Wano Country Arc One Piece Film: Gold One Piece: Stampede Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Sabo One Piece Encyclopedia * Sabo Heroes Wiki * Sabo Koei Wiki Notes & Trivia * … Category:Characters